Jose Gonzalez
Real Name: Unknown Aliases: Jose Antonio Gonzalez Location: '''Washington '''Date: December 1990 Case Details: The FBI is trying to determine the true identity of convicted bank robber Jose Antonio Gonzalez. At 3 pm on December 11, 1990, two bank employees arrived at a mall in Anchorage, Alaska, to re-stock an automated teller machine. The security guard took the cash into a small, secluded room behind the machine, while the teller went outside to re-program the ATM. When she returned to the room, a masked man appeared and put a gun to her back. He demanded that she open the door to the room. Once inside, he had the teller put the money in a bag. He tied up the security guard and demanded that the teller grab the tape for the surveillance camera. After that, the robber left with the money and the tape. The FBI believed that the robbery was an inside job, although the two employees did not recognize the assailant. Suspicion soon fell on Gonzalez, who was a former security guard for the bank. At the time, he was already being investigated for a similar robbery. However, he vanished before he could be re-questioned. Two days later, at a post office in Redmond, Washington, a worker noticed a partially opened package. On further inspection, he noticed a gun in the package. The address on the box was for Gonzalez. The return address was for Anchorage. Another box was also found that was addressed to Gonzalez. Postal inspectors obtained a warrant to inspect both boxes. They found several loaded guns and a bag containing $65,540 in cash. This was the exact amount taken in the Anchorage ATM heist. Postal inspectors set up a "controlled delivery" which is essentially a sting operation. On December 14, 1990, Gonzalez arrived to pick up his packages in Redmond. He left with his packages and was immediately arrested as he placed them in his car. He was charged with armed bank robbery and four counts of illegal transportation of firearms. Once in custody, he was very cooperative. He told about how he was born in Puerto Rico, graduated from "Knickerbocker High School" in New York, and attended West Virginia University. He also listed his birth date, Social Security Number, and other personal information. However, all of the information he gave turned out to be false. Investigators did locate a "Jose Antonio Gonzalez" who was born in Puerto Rico in 1952. However, this child died of tetanus just ten days after his birth. It is believed that the robber stole this child's identity. Under further questioning, he told investigators that he had served in the French Foreign Legion for several years. He also claimed to be a mixed marital arts expert. While awaiting trial, it was discovered that he was fluent in at least four different languages: English, Spanish, French, and Croation. On October 15, 1992, "Gonzalez" was convicted of armed bank robbery and sentenced to the Sheridan Federal Penitentiary in Oregon. Investigators believe that two women associated with him may hold the key to his identity: his girlfriend Brenda Penniger and a woman named Nadine Castelle. However, both women vanished before they could be questioned. To date, no knows who Gonzalez really is, or what happened to Penniger or Castelle. Extra Notes: This case first aired on the September 29, 1993 episode. Results: Solved. As a result of a viewer's tip, Gonzalez has been identified as Milorad Zivkovic. He was a twenty-seven-year-old Yugoslavian national who born in France. He was deported to France after serving eight years in prison. Penniger and Castelle were also located after the broadcast, but they were never charged in connection to the robberies. Links: None ---- Category:Alaska Category:Washington Category:France Category:1990 Category: Armed Robbery Category:Solved Category:Lost Identity Cases